


a decidedly (not) sick warlock

by isa_writes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Caring Alec Lightwood, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, Sick Magnus Bane, Sickfic, Worried Alec Lightwood, alec likes to cuddle, the loft will not survive if magnus sneezes again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 14:21:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isa_writes/pseuds/isa_writes
Summary: He put the kettle on the stove, fed the Chairman, and started to make some toast. There was some shuffling coming from the room and the faint sound of a shower being turned on and Alec smiled to himself. He was good.Suddenly, he heard three distinct sneezes along with a shattering sound. He was not good.orAlec takes care of Magnus who definitely does (not) have the flu.





	a decidedly (not) sick warlock

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Comments and Kudos are appreciated :)

Alec woke up without a warlock cuddled up next to him. Needless to say, he was upset. Nobody, _nobody_ , should ever get between Alec Lightwood and his morning cuddles. He was not ashamed to admit that one of the best parts of his day was waking up next to Magnus.

 

That annoyance soon increased when he noticed that he not only did not have his warlock next to him, he had no blankets. This wasn’t common in the mornings because Magnus usually only stole the blankets when he got up for the day. Magnus had the cutest habit of rolling over onto his side of the bed, curling over Alec’s designated pillow, and surrounding himself with excessive blankets when Alec left the bed.

 

Sighing, he started to blink awake and decided he should see if Magnus was okay. Alec was always the early riser between the two of them unless Magnus had a nightmare the previous night. Magnus didn’t have many, but when they came he tended to push Alec away which, in Alec’s mind, was frankly unacceptable.

 

He stretched out, with little regard for his surroundings, and his arm came into contact with a lump of warlock. This was worrying. Magnus, unlike himself, pretended like morning cuddles were not a necessity, but they both had a mutual agreement of always being as close to each other as possible.

 

It took a moment of staring until Alec realized the pile was moving. No, not moving, _shivering_ . It was winter, but the thermostat was up and Magnus always ran a little warmer so it was very uncommon for the warlock to be cold and _not_ be next to Alec.

 

This was, frankly, unacceptable behavior.

 

Alec decided to tap the lump on it’s presumed shoulder. “Magnus?”

 

The lump rumbled a nearly inaudible “ _Hmph_ ”

 

“Magnus, what’s the matter?” Alec cautiously asked, testing the waters. It was obvious somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed. The side of the bed decidedly not next to Alec.

 

The pile sniffled.

 

Realization hit Alec. Magnus was sick. He had the flu. Honestly, Alec hadn’t even known warlocks could get sick. He just assumed that after centuries their immune systems must have been made of steel or something.

 

“Magnus you’re sick. Do you want me to call Cat?” Alec was probably going to call her anyway. Knowing Magnus he was probably a very stubborn sick person. Alec had his fair share of experience with stubborn patients. He grew up with Jace.

 

“I’m fine Alexander. There is no need to bother-” The rest of his statement got cut off with with a loud sneeze and the sheets turned from gold to red.

 

Alec guessed right.

 

He quickly pulled out his phone and texted the Lightwood sibling group chat: _Taking the day off. Magnus is sick. Please do not burn down the Institute or any other buildings while I’m gone._

 

“Honestly, angel, I am fine. You’re going to be late for work.” Magnus sniffled.

 

Alec knew Magnus did not enjoy people seeing him with any faults or weaknesses, but he was not going to allow his boyfriend to stay at home, alone and sick. Also, he was mildly concerned on what the interior of their loft would look like if he didn’t try and get him better as soon as possible. So he simply said, “No arguments, I am making you tea. Go take a shower, you stink.”

 

Not the most eloquent, but he had a feeling Magnus was not inclined to listen to him. Magnus just groaned and stuck his head out of his makeshift cave. He looked like shit.

 

His eyes were bloodshot and looked grey. The only other color that stuck out was the purplish bags under his eyes from a sleepless night. So Alec simply got up, pressed a kiss to his cheek, layed out an old sweater and his soft sweatpants on the bed, and marched to the kitchen.

 

He put the kettle on the stove, fed the Chairman, and started to make some toast. There was some shuffling coming from the room and the faint sound of a shower being turned on and Alec smiled to himself. He was good.

 

Suddenly, he heard three distinct sneezes along with a shattering sound. He was not good.

 

He sprinted to the bathroom to see a guilty looking Magnus, a new bathtub, a new wallpaper, and several shattered light bulbs. Maybe he shoud worry more about the loft burning down, not the Institute. This was going to be a long day.

 

....

 

After helping a reluctant warlock into the shower and cleaning up the remnants of lightbulbs, Alec made his way out of the bathroom and into the kitchen where he finished up the tea and some breakfast.

 

He picked up his phone to call Cat and saw Izzy texted back: _No worries hermano, I will put Jace on lockdown. Have a good day off!_

 

He then decided to text Cat and ask what to do about Magnus. He got a response that, to put it simply, said give him cold medicine and shove it down his throat if you have to. He was going to have to.

He collected as many blankets and pillows as possible and made a makeshift fort on the couch, thinking back to what he did with his siblings, and picked up the Chairman.

 

Soon after he had finished making sure everything was comfortable, Magnus stepped out of the bedroom and promptly glared at his cat. It would be menacing if he didn’t look so cute with Alec’s sweater and sweatpants engulfing him and floppy hair.

 

Alec silently handed him tea and toast, receiving another glare, and tried his luck. “How does a movie day sound?”

 

Magnus sniffled reproachfully. “I do not appreciate you stealing my cat’s affections and I also do not appreciate you acting like I am sick.” He proceeded to sneeze and change the curtains to a navy blue.

 

Alec raised an eyebrow.

 

“Fine, a movie day sounds fine. Just give me my cat.”

 

....

 

Magnus was not sick. The assumption was insulting. He did not get sick. Although, if his boyfriend wanted to wrap him in a colossal amount of blankets, make him tea, and cuddle up with Disney movies he would not verbally complain. That didn’t stop him from glaring though.

 

Reluctantly, he cuddled up next to Alec and hugged the Chairman close and tried his hardest to sniffle. He was hit with a wave of exhaustion, which was totally normal should anyone ask, and decided he could take a nap.

 

Alec wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair while a nameless movie droned in the background. A nap sounded nice. So, he let Alec’s minstrations lull him to sleep while trying to keep the sniffles to a minimum because he was not sick.

 

....

 

When he next woke up, it felt like a bulldozer hit his head and a giant sumo wrestler was sitting on his brain. He may be a little sick.

 

He also noticed that he was alone minus the Chairman. So he did what any rational man would do.

 

“Alexander, come back! I want to see your beautiful, angelic face one last time before this vicious disease kills me!!”

 

Alec shuffled in looking very unimpressed.

“Oh shush you are not dying. Anyway, I thought you said you weren’t sick?”

 

Magnus glared. “I have decided that I am dying, but if you feel the need to sass me I can take care of myself.” He sneezed.

 

All of the lights shattered and the TV fell off it’s stand. Alec looked petrified and he ran back to the kitchen only to return with a glass of water and cold medication, shoving it in his face with and eloquent, “I swear to the Angel Magnus take this right now.”

 

“No, I thought you said I said I wasn't sick?” Magnus argued. “Why would someone who is ‘not dying’ take that medication” Magnus crossed his arms.

 

Alec sighed and conceded “Fine. You are dying. I apologize. Now would you take this or do I have to shove it down your throat?”

 

“Is that all you want to shove down my thr- _ACHOO_ ”

 

A burning smell arose from the kitchen.

 

Alec gave him the look.

 

Magnus took the medication with a pout on his face.

 

“Now, will you please let me take care of you?” Alec pleaded.

 

Magnus conceded. If he absolutely had to be sick then maybe it wouldn’t be as horrible if Alec was his nurse. Besides, more cuddles and movies seemed like an okay plan.

 

“If you insist. It will be nice to see your face while I wither away”

 

Alec went to the kitchen with an eye roll and came back with two thermoses full of soup and a box of tissues. He placed them down on the coffee table and wrapped Magnus backup in his cocoon and pressed a kiss to his temple. He then grabbed the laptop, the TV would probably need to be fixed, and put on another Disney movie.

 

Magnus cuddled up next to his boyfriend in his cocoon of blankets with Alec’s ratty old pajamas on and started sipping on his soup. Alec wrapped his arm around him and restarted his earlier ministrations on his hair.

 

If Magnus didn’t pay attention to his raging headache, the mess that was their loft, and the inability to breathe out of both nostrils, maybe being sick was okay. So he cuddled closer to Alec and allowed the domesticity overpower the intense urge to sneeze.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Any mistakes made were mine! This is my first one shot that isn't based off of direct events from the show so I hope you liked it! I would love to read your reactions!


End file.
